Sword Art Online : Lets Play
by reykhairin17
Summary: A boy named Arry played a newly released VRMMORPG game named Sword Art Online, SAO for short.


** Sword Art Online : Lets Play **

**6 November,2022**

So today is the day of a VRMMORPG game named Sword Art Online released,the first 1000 people will be getting the game for free and I am one of them. As I start the game,I realised that I am now inside a virtual world where we can do anything instead of clicking around like in any other MMORPG game. It takes some time to get use to it,so I take the time by killing some beginner monster and managed to get to level 4. And so at that time,where alot of people had been talking about cant logging out of the game. As I try to open the In-game menu,I touched the log out button and nothing happen so I began checking my status-

Name : Arry

Level : 4 [122/670EXP]

Col : 687 Col

Arms : Beginner Sword

Status Ailment :-

I said "_huh? its weird,I thought that wouldn't be able to log out is some kind of status ailment.._" but its not the case,suddenly we got teleported to the main lobby of the game and after that,alot of people got teleported there. Suddenly,a darkness covered the tile as the sun sets,a giant human-like hollow appeared out of the thin air. The "hollow" began welcoming us player to the game,he said "_WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE,A DEATH GAME CREATED BY ME KAYABA AKIHIKO_" I thought it was some kind of prank that had made by the staff of this game,some of the people were talking about the word that had thought by the hollow-Kayaba Akihiko , "A Death Game". Suddenly a guy shouted "_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO GET OUTTA THIS GAME!" _and other people riot and try to log out too,but they still cant log out from the game. As Kayaba Akihiko said "_So,do you guys noticed about the log out button doesn't work? it was a part of my play,in order to do so you guys need to clear all of the 100 floor inside aincrad. And also,if you are slain by the monsters,this could be result of a death in real life too_". Many people were shocked about it and Kayaba continued his speech "_Check your inventory,i sent you a little "gift" to all of you_". I checked my inventory and there was some sort of mirror. "_Mirror?_" I take it out from my inventory and suddenly all of us transformed into our real life face,gender,weight,height and more importantly, age. Some people were fighting each other because of their gender and what they look like,and so after that,Kayaba Akihiko ended his speech with only "_NOW,ENJOY YOUR GAME_"

**7 November,2022**

It has been 24 hours since then many of the players commit suicide by jumping off from aincrad,I began to grind my level higher,higher and higher. I've arrived at the door of the dungeon and suddenly I heard scream,a guy scream inside of the dungeon,since I am level 18 by now I guess i wouldn't have a problem on entering a dungeon. As I run into the dungeon,I shouted "_WAIT FOR ME! I WILL BE THERE IN A_ SECOND!" and I got a reply "_A-ALRIGHT! JUST COME HERE FAST OKAY!_" I chuckled a little bit and run while slaying a bunch of lizardmen on the way in one hit and gained a level. I arrived at the Mini-boss room and saw a guy fighting 3 lizardmen plus a bigger lizardman which has 2 bars of health point. I shouted "_HEY! HANG IN THERE_" and I scream while killing the 3 lizardmen,the troubled guy somehow managed to survive with just a hundred health point and joined the fight. We somehow managed to beat it by just the two of us,level 19 and a level 11 player. I said "_Are you okay?_" he said "_yeah,thanks. But oh well,you saved my life there buddy! if it weren't you,i would have been dead by now.._" I replied "_No problem,anyway what's your name? I am Arry_" He said "_Oh well my name is Sam,nice to meet ya!_" And so we laughed together and end up becoming friend with this guy named Sam.

**4 Weeks Later**

Sam woke me up with a huge surprise,he said that the scouting group,4 death 26 survivor and one of them is a beta tester,has found the floor boss room inside a dungeon,so we decided to get to the center of Tolbana fountain. The beta tester said "_ATTENTION EVERY PLAYER INFRONT OF ME! ME AND THE SCOUTING GROUP HAS FOUND THE FLOOR BOSS DOOR,NOT TO BE CONFUSED OF OF SOME BOSSES IN A DUNGEON BUT THIS TIME WE FOUND A GIANT DOOR THAT LEADS TO THE FLOOR BOSS DOOR ROOM! SO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS WHO WANTED TO JOIN THE BATTLE,PLEASE STAY HERE WITHIN 5 MINUTES. THANK YOU_" I knew it already,and I knew it I am going to join the battle,but then Sam asked "_hey,are you going?_" with a sad face, so then I said "_yeah..are you coming?_" he then refused to join,but I already know how he is like since the mission where you get an early **OP **weapon, **Aneal Blade** and that time he refused to join but end up joined me.

**10 Minutes Later**

The short meeting begin where the beta tester is going to give order and part some people into the following squad. Sam was coming and I knew it already,so the beta tester named Diavel is going to explain about the room boss and the squad tactic. Each squad has 8 player,and there are 7 squad, A,B,C,D,E,F,G-Me and Sam were at squad B. But then we only managed to get into 5 squad and even the fifth squad have only 3 people, and I believe they are Kirito and Kibaou,though I dont know who the cloaked one is. And so we arrived infront of the floor boss door,we were given time to prepare ourself and what I equip are all medium equipment,the very powerful weapon i had is Anneal Blade which i managed to enhance to +8 max.

**The Battle Begins**

"_hey,are you ready?_" said Sam "_ofcourse.._". As the door opened,squad A and B were command to clear the way from Illfang's minion and squad C together with Diavel charge at Illfang. These little minion are a little bit hard to kill,maybe I got lucky because i am the only one who got the last hit on battling the minions.I got slashed on the chest,but its not a big deal,so I finish the minion off by just a thrust on the chest and managed to level up from 26 to 27. The hot battle lasts longer than I expected,we managed to slay quite alot of ,but then as the boss's HP dropped to critical, Diavel charges forward in a bid to land the last attack himself,but got attacked instead after the boss switched his weapon into a Nodachi and made a powerful combo attack towards Diavel. And thus Diavel died,I saw Kirito was just going heal him but then I didnt look the rest because all of the squad had loose hope. The squad E duo charge through Illfang while switching and Kirito hit him nonstop until the boss die. After that,the whole team were praising Kirito,but that doesn't last long,Kibaou stated that Kirito just done a kill-steal and said that Kirito left the team leader died,but it wasn't true. So then after they knew that Kirito was also a beta tester,Kibaou retardedly fused the two words "beta tester" and blindly said "cheater". The atmosphere was intense as all of the players were riot over the swordsman Kirito,I was just about to go on his side but my body tell me not to butt in,even Sam doesn't allow me to by fondling his hand on my shoulder. But then suddenly, Kirito laughed as he said "_A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies. Most of the beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. So you guys are better than they are,but I am not like them_" and so after all of the talking,he began to use the **last-hit** bonus reward named **The Cloak Of Midnight** and slowly walk to the door lead to the second floor of Aincrad.

-_**The**_** _End-  
_**

**Note***Hey guys! thanks for reading this fan-fiction of mine :)

i do have another project that i want to do and its attack on titan fan fiction,we will never know about the story first but oh well.

i am a beginner on writing fan-fictions and its my first time too,if you want to rate it bad then i dont mind anyway :D

**_Arry Rey_**


End file.
